usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Nintendo Fanon Wiki
is a game about Fantendo. It is a side-scrolling platforming for the GameBoy Advance. It has similar gameplay to Paper Mario Storyline Characters Heroes *BlueYoshter - The first playable character. Her R button ability is flutter jump, which allows her to flutter over large gaps. Flutter capabilities increase after obtaining the flutter wings. Her L button ability is throwing eggs. By pressing select, the player can make her lay eggs. *KP Blue - Second character. His R button ability is spring boost, which allows him to get to platforms that can't be accesed by simply jumping by bouncing off of a force field up to the platform. His L Button is Psygrip, which allows him to grab an object using telekinesis. It will follow him if the L button isn't held down, but when the L button is held down, KP can move the object anywhere. Can be used on enemies to throw them at other enemies. By pressing select, the player makes him shapeshift into an enemy (usually a Koopa Troopa or a Blooper). *McQueenMario - Third character. He can do speed boosts and brake rocks and other obstacles like enemies with L. Being a car, he can also drop oil on foes so they get stuck and can't move with R. He is very heavy but fast and will fail if he looses all four tires but with Select, Guigi will come and replace the old tires. *COKEMAN11 - The fourth character. His R button ability is Coke Trampoline, which acts as a spring to jump over obstacles. His L button is Coke Controller, where he opens a Coke bottle and a Coke-made hand grabs the enemy. It can be flung or placed anywhere. It also works with items and small platforms. *Chip Chip - Fifth character. His R button ability is the Fin boost, which increases his speed temporarily. His L button ability is bubble, which fires a bubble at an enemy. *Lakibean - Sixth Character. Her R button ability is camo vine, which renders him invisible. Her L button ability is spiny egg throw, which throws a spiny egg, which hatches upon impact with the ground and attacks enemies. *Peach - Seventh character. Her R button ability is float, which allows her to float for short distances. Her L button ability is star shot, which shoots a damaging star at an enemy. *Akuma the Hedgehog - Bonus character 1. His R button ability is spin dash, which allows him to roll at high speeds, and damages all enemies he comes in contact with. His L button ability is Hadouken, which fires a stream of purple fireballs at enemies. Pressing R in midair or select at any time allows him to fly. *Dark Toad - Bonus character 2. Other than his higher jump height, his stats are the same as KP Blue's, being an alternate form of him. His R button ability is the spin jump, which increases his jump height. His L button ability is Spin dash when used on the ground, and is very similar to Akuma's, other than the fact that Akuma's doesn't build up inertia as fast as Dark Toad's. When used in midair, Dark Toad's L button ability is Homing attack, which allows him to home in on enemies and ledges and attack them or grab onto them, respectively.